


Vanilla Chocolate

by oncetwinkle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetwinkle/pseuds/oncetwinkle





	Vanilla Chocolate

"Dahyun, I'm so sorry." Sana giving her puppy eyes looks, while her hand holding both of Dahyun's hand, pouting. Dahyun just smile, before patting Sana's hand, lovingly like it's the most fragile things on earth, and for Dahyun it is. Sana is so fragile that Dahyun's doesn't even wanted to hurt her. Dahyun appreciate every single thing about Sana, from her angelic beautiful features, to her soft and kind hearted heart who always put everything before herself. But, Dahyun knows that Sana, the final year student at their college now busy with her final year project, assignments and group presentations. Dahyun rub Sana's cheek using her free hand, while Sana lean her cheek, feeling the warmth of Dahyun's touch, purring as a sign of feeling comfortable.

 

"It's okay Sana. I understand." she said. Sana smile widely, before lean in and give a peck at Dahyun's cheek, and the younger girl between the two can't help but feel her heart beat faster, while a shade of pink creep at her pale white cheek. Dahyun likes it when Sana always give her this impact. She enjoyed every Sana's little touch, and kisses. She knows, she will never get enough of it.

 

"You're the best girlfriend ever, Dahyun!" Sana grab her bag, grinning while looking at her frozen girlfriend, feeling amused as they're in their third month being together, but the brunette always acted like the first day they were together, blushing and frozen.

 

"I promise I will make it up again for us next time. You know how important this subject right?" Sana asked, while shoving all of her stuff inside her bag, while looking at Dahyun who still stare at her, but her smile still plastered at her lips. Dahyun nodded, "I know, Sana. It's okay."

 

Sana stop from whatever she's doing and reach for Dahyun's hand. She caressed it with her thumb, "I don't know what had I did in my previous life to have someone as precious as you in my life now."

 

"You with your sweet words." Dahyun rolled her eyes, earning a giggles from Sana. Again, Sana left a peck at Dahyun's cheek before check the time.

 

"I'm late. See you tomorrow, Dahyun." Sana zipped her bag before carrying it. Dahyun just nodded and past Sana's phone and water bottle. Sana gladly take it before waving goodbye, leaving Dahyun alone at the library. It's suddenly become quite, a little too quite for her liking. Dahyun pull her phone out from her pocket, and she's scanning through her playlist but she end up shuffle the playlist and goes along with any song that come out. She put down her phone and start doing her assignment. Calculus. How she hate mathematics so much but she end up learning all these.

 

So much for fulfill her parents wishes.

 

A tap at the desk making Dahyun startled but she took a glance at the owner of the finger, and took off the earphone.

 

"Alone?"

 

"Well, can't you see I'm with my friend here?" Dahyun answered while pointing at a empty seat beside her which was seated by Sana before.

 

"Ha ha ha so funny."

 

"What are you doing here, Momo?" Dahyun asked, but she focus back at her books, and calculator. Momo pull out the chair in front of Dahyun and slumped her body, before lean her forehead at the desk, dramatically as Dahyun can see. Momo peek to look at Dahyun before look down back, covering her face at the desk. A soft sigh can clearly be heard.

 

"Sana asked me to accompany you here." she's mumbling but enough for Dahyun to hear it. She's chuckling. She knew Sana probably said she will treat Momo with food, that's why Momo agree to come here and accompany Dahyun.

 

"You know you don't have to, right?" 

 

"And sacrifice a free meal?" There, Dahyun knew it. She's grinning.

 

"I can treat you food later, Momo. You don't have to accompany me here, okay? It's getting late. You should go back home." Dahyun said, assuring that she's okay but Momo just shake her head.

 

"No. You have to dinner with me." Dahyun raised her left eyebrows, looking at Momo confusedly.

 

"Why should I?"

 

"Because I am alone and so do you as we both know Sana is busy doing her assignment with her so called groupmate, or we both knew her as Sana's ex." Momo rolled her eyes, before take out her phone. Dahyun just shake her head looking at whiney Momo. 

 

"Sometimes, I don't even know how you can just simply let Sana be with her ex." Momo mumbles. Dahyun stop her calculation for awhile, before ignoring that question that came out from Momo's mouth. Trying her best to not let herself overthinking about this matter as she believe Sana love her as much as she love Sana. She trusted Sana, and she know, Sana won't betrayed her love. She hope.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You're so slow!" Dahyun grab Momo's hand and drag Momo with her as they head to the food stall located outside of their college that open 24 hours a day. The clock shows that it's already 8pm, and Dahyun almost forget that Momo was with her as she's too focus with her works. As a repay, she will treat Momo for dinner. And tonight Momo being extremely quite so Dahyun took a glance at Momo and she can see that Momo's cheek is so red, so she stop her step.

 

"Are you okay?" Dahyun asked, with concern. Momo just nodded. Dahyun use the back of her palm to touch Momo's forehead, to see if Momo catch fever or anything but the moment her skin touch Momo's, all she can feel only coldness.

 

"You should wear thicker clothes, Momo." Dahyun took off her jacket and wrapped it at Momo's shoulder. It's quite big but it wrapped Momo's body perfectly.  _Cute._

 

"Well, I didn't know we're going to eat dinner this late." Momo defend herself. Dahyun patted Momo's head, before grabbing Momo's hand and lead them to one of the food stall. It feel warm because they sit at the counter, near to the stove but with safe distance.

 

"What do you want to eat?" Dahyun asked while look through the menu, although she already memorize the menu and already knew what she's going to eat. Momo who scanning the menu, suddenly pouted.

 

"So many choices. I don't know which one should I choose." she's whining. Dahyun can't but laugh a little.

 

"How about we order the same thing. My suggestion as I always eat here." Dahyun try to negotiate which making Momo's face lift up, and smile brighter before nodded, telling that she's agree. Dahyun smile with adoration before turn her head to the uncle who prepare the food and place their order. She also ordered alcohol for them because the weather is cold and alcohol can help warm them up.

 

"At what time your class start tomorrow?" Momo asked, after chugging the beer at her glass.

 

"12. So I can wake up late tomorrow." Dahyun answered. Her phone beeping, so she fished it out from her bag, and open the message.

 

**From: My Sana**

**-Are you still at the library?**

 

Dahyun replied the text quickly,

 

**-Nope. I'm at a food stall with Momo. We're having dinner. Have you had your dinner?**

 

"Sana?" Momo asked. Dahyun take a look at her phone for few more seconds to ensure she had send the text before nodded for Momo's question and put her phone down. Her attention now full at Momo. Momo just smile when their eyes meet. Then, she look away, feeling something uneasy lingering in her stomach as she thought that the pair of eyes that was staring at her just now, really beautiful. She cleared her throat while her eyes roaming around the food stall. Dahyun on the other hand, spacing out while staring at Momo.

 

"So, I was really curious." Momo stated, breaking the sudden silence between them. Dahyun blinking her eyes, still looking at Momo.

 

"Yes?" she asked.

 

"Don't you feel at least a little jealous when Sana always with with her ex?" Dahyun kind of taken aback with Momo's question. She pull away her body from the counter and lean at the chair, playing with her fingers before lift her head, looking at Momo and smiling brightly.

 

"Of course I am jealous. But, that doesn't give me the credit to being irrational and get upset right? She's busy with her final year project, presentations, assignments and even quizzes. She's stressed enough so I don't think I have to add more. She need support, so, as her girlfriend, that's exactly what I'm giving." Dahyun answered, and it's sincerely come from her heart. She really meant it. 

 

Momo sigh and nodded. Understand exactly what Dahyun said, "You know, Sana is so lucky to have you as her girlfriend."

 

"Of course I am lucky." before Dahyun even said anything, there's a pair of arm wrapped around her neck, the a soft cheek rubbed at her cheek, and by the scent that lingers around her nose, Dahyun knows exactly that it is Sana, so she crack a very wide smile.

 

"Sana, how did you know that we're here?" Momo asked, as Sana take a seat beside Dahyun and take off her long coat before place it at her lap. She took Dahyun's hands and intertwining it with hers, rubbing it softly using her thumb.

 

"Dahyun said she's at a food stall with you and I know she always came here so, here I am." Sana explain. Momo just rolled her eyes but finally their food arrived and Dahyun decided that she will share her food with Sana just because she doesn't feel that hungry and the amount of food is quite a lot for her to finish it alone. She fed herself and then fed Sana, continuously until they finish the food.

 

"I don't know why I become the third wheel now." Momo scoffed.

 

"You definitely need someone in your life, Momo." Sana suggest.

 

"Yeah, but no one can beat food."

 

Both Sana and Dahyun look at each other before rolled their eyes. _Typical Momo._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Why it is always comfortable here?" Sana asked, as she buried her face at Dahyun's neck, snuggling closer to her girlfriend while she wrapped her arm around Dahyun's abs and their leg tangled between each other, using Dahyun's arm as her pillow. They're now at Dahyun's dormitory room, sharing one single bed, cramped but still feel comfortable.

 

"Because I'm here?" Dahyun teased earning a giggle from Sana, and she tightened her grip. Dahyun play with Sana's hair, giving kisses at the crown several times.

 

"Dahyun."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Thank you."

 

"For what?

 

"For loving me, trusting me and always support me." Dahyun smile.

 

"You're my girlfriend. That's what girlfriend do right?"Dahyun said, making Sana blushed remembering that they're now girlfriends.

 

"I'm sorry for always cancelling our plan last minute. I don't know why my group members always need me even for a simple problem." Sana sigh. Dahyun can't help but chuckled.

 

"Maybe because they trusted you and because you're the best, they always need your opinion." Dahyun caressed Sana's cheek, lovingly. Sana just humming while her eyes now is close, feeling sleepy.

 

"Good night, Sana." Dahyun leave a peck at Sana's forehead. Sana's lips form a smile and she's murmur, "Good night Dahyun."

 

Dahyun stare at the ceiling, while her fingers still playing with Sana's hair. She's not sleepy yet so she just remembering when was she and Sana started become official. Dahyun still remember that day. Where both Sana and her were at the college's lake, just finish their jogging and in that sweaty and sticky condition, Sana suddenly ask her to be her girlfriend. Sounds weird but that's what really happened. Dahyun can't help but smile. She sure do have feeling for the older girl for at least a year before they start dating. Sana always knew that Dahyun has feeling for Sana. Sana aware about it but Sana already have girlfriend. Dahyun knows about it, and she didn't mind it. They're friends anyway.

 

So, she's the one who always there when Sana is not in a good condition with her ex. She's the one who comfort Sana when her ex ignore her. She's the one who try to cheer Sana up when Sana feel down, reminded Sana to focus on her study, always accompany Sana stay up at the library to finish her assignment. And even most of Sana's classmate already know Dahyun because Dahyun will always stay with Sana every time Sana have group assignment meeting.

 

It just when they become official, Dahyun started to get busy too and Sana already in her good mood, always cheerful and bright like the way she used to be, so Dahyun think it's okay if she didn't disturb Sana with her groupmates. But she knows, she only don't want to hurt herself too see Sana with her ex in the same circle. Dahyun noticed that stare that Sana's ex gave everytime Sana do something. Dahyun afraid she can't control her jealousy.

 

Dahyun took a glance at Sana who sleeping peacefully in her embrace. She's smiling by herself.

 

 _"I love you, Sana."_ she whisper.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Dahyun! Dahyun!" Dahyun who just step out from the class, stop and turn around only to see Chaeyoung, one of her classmates running toward her direction. Dahyun rise her eyebrows, feeling weird because it's rare for them to talk after class. Dahyun mostly spend her time with Sana or Momo. And only talk to her classmates regarding study matter.

 

"I'm sorry but, I want to ask." Chaeyoung kind of panting once she's really in front of Dahyun.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are you free this Saturday?"

 

"I think I am. Why? Anything regarding our group project?"

 

"Well, actually, Mina and I want to go to the beach, for release tension, and we notice you're always on your own, so do you, perhaps want to go with us?" Chaeyoung asked, kind of stuttering. Dahyun smile. That's not a bad idea for her, to be honest.

 

"Well, who else going to join?" 

 

"Mina, me, Jihyo, Nayeon and Tzuyu." Chaeyoung list the person, and luckily Dahyun know all of them.

 

"Well, sounds good. Mind if I bring someone else?" Dahyun asked back. Chaeyoung smile widely before nodded.

 

"Sure! The more the merrier they said. Who is it? Your girlfriend?" Chaeyoung teased making Dahyun scoffed but she can't help but smiling when she heard that girlfriend words. Hopefully Sana is free on that day. Dahyun nodded, with a slight tint pink at her cheek.

 

"Sweet! So, are you going back to dormitory now?" Chaeyoung asked. Dahyun just shake her head.

 

"I want to go to the library. I need to do some revision for our next class."

 

"Let's go together then! Mina is waiting for me at the library." Chaeyoung suggest. Dahyun nodded. Having an accompany doesn't feel bad at all. Both of them just walk to the library in silence, a little awkward.

 

"So, for how long you has been together with your girlfriend?" Chaeyoung asked, killing the awkward silence between them.

 

"Only for three months. She used to be my close friend before." Dahyun answered. Chaeyoung nodded.

 

"What's her name?"

 

"Sana, Minatozaki Sana."

 

"Wait, Sana? I thought--"

 

"You thought?"

 

"I thought your girlfriend is Momo. You know our senior from the Dance Club." Chaeyoung admit.

 

"No, she's Sana's bestfriend. Why?" Dahyun asked.

 

"Because often I noticed you with Momo at the library instead of anyone else."

 

Dahyun can't help but smile. Sana really too busy, as most of the time she always asked Momo to accompany Dahyun, but, Dahyun do feel weird. Why Momo agree for all the time Sana asked her. Didn't she has something else to do? She's a last year student too. Does food really that important for Momo so she doesn't mind sacrifice her time for the food that Sana offered?

 

"Sana is too busy as she's the last year student. Plus, she's the group leader for her group assignments. So, she always asked Momo to accompany me when she had to cancel spending time with me. Her groupmates rely on her the most." Dahyun explain.

 

"Ah, I see. Now I know why."

 

"Enough about me. How about you and Mina?" Dahyun can totally see Chaeyoung kind of taken aback before looking so shy. She cleared her throat.

 

"Well, not that long but about one year." Chaeyoung said, shyly. Dahyun giggle.

 

"She's your first love?" Dahyun asked again. Chaeyoung shrugging.

 

She stay silent for few seconds, "I don't know if this is love but that feeling when she makes you feel comfortable, it feels like you can be yourself without pretending anything, she makes you feel like you're at home, you want to stare at her, and your heart beating fast every time she look at you, but you enjoyed it. You feel calm when she's with you. And you feel like you wanted to protect her. Don't you feel it too?"

 

Dahyun nodded. She know exactly that feeling.

 

"I feel the same too."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm sorry again Dahyun. My lecturer suddenly make a replacement class tomorrow morning." Sana said, with a pouting again. Dahyun can't hide her disappoinment this time. Sana promised her that she can go to the beach with her but looks like, she's going to go there alone. Sana held Dahyun's hand, tighter. She really feel bad for cancelling their plan. It's really not her attention. But, her class really a priority. She doesn't want this semester to turn into disaster. Her face change, there's a shed of tears at the edge of her eyes.

 

"I'm really sorry." her voice cracked. Dahyun quickly reach for Sana's cheek and rub it softly with her thumb, "Hey, it's okay. I understand and don't worry. We can go together next time."

 

"I'm sorry because I can't be that girlfriend who will always stick you all the time." Sana murmurs. Dahyun caressed Sana's cheek, lovingly and shake head. She brush her thumb at Sana's lower lips, while her eyes can't take off from that soft lips. They never really kissed on the lips before. A peck, is that counted as a kiss? Dahyun look at Sana's eyes and she knows, Sana caught her staring at Sana's lips. As she also caught Sana staring at her lips. Their eyes meet, and like a magnet, both of them being pull closer. Dahyun can feel Sana's breath brushing at her skin. And, then their lips meet each other. A soft kiss that suddenly turn into a passionate one when Sana accidentally parted her lips and Dahyun's tongue find its way into Sana's mouth, searching for her tongue.

 

They keep and continue kissing and Dahyun slowly pushed Sana at the bed, with her on top and still locking their lips together. And a soft moan escaped from Sana when Dahyun bite her lower lips softly. Both of them part away, breathless. Still panting, and they slowly open their eyes. Looking straight into each other's eyes. And a smile plastered at their lips.

 

Dahyun lean her forehead at Sana's forehead, before leaving a peck at Sana's nose, cheek and lips. Multiple of peck at Sana's lips. Not get enough with that soft plump lips, before both of them giggling with every peck.

 

"I love you, Dahyun."

 

"I love you too."

 

They just stare into each other's eyes, with the smile still remain there, both just in silence. Dahyun use one hand to support her body while her other hand to caressed Sana's cheek. She planted a kiss at Sana's forehead.

 

"You're the best girlfriend I ever have and I want to be with you as long as I can, as long as you want me to." Dahyun said. She place her palm at Sana's cheek, and Sana lean her cheek at Dahyun's palm, closer.

 

"And I want you to be in my life, forever."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure it is okay to let me join your trip?" Momo asked. And yes, Sana asked Momo to accompany Dahyun because Sana knows Dahyun isn't that close with her friends and again, Momo agree to help and Dahyun can't say no when she had to go against two girls, two stubborn girls. Dahyun nodded, while grabbing her backpack and ready to leave her dormitory and they walk side by side. Chaeyoung said they will be waiting at the faculty.

 

"Thank you for accompany me, Momo." Dahyun said. Momo just smile before locking their arm together.

 

"No problem. This time, Sana owe me a buffet." Momo wink. Dahyun can't help but chuckling. Sana sure spend a lot of money for every time she asked Momo to accompany her. They keep walking in silence until they arrived at the faculty. They can see a Volkswagen Minivan Type 2, parked at the car park, and there's two girls currently chatting with each other

 

"That's Mina who at the driver seat and the one next to her is Chaeyoung." Dahyun said, while pointing at the girls. Momo nodded. She think she recognized them. Well, she really recognized Mina as Mina is the ballet student. But, she doesn't really remember Chaeyoung.

 

"I know Mina. She's our ballet representitive for our dance club." Momo explain. She let her arm go from locking with Dahyun's and fixed her own backpack which slightly slide down from her shoulder. _Cute_ , Dahyun thought.

 

"Oh, I see. Well, it's good then. I hope thing will goes smoothly." Dahyun hope. They arrived at the van and knocked the window. Mina showed her gummy smile and Chaeyoung smile brightly too. Both of them get off from the van.

 

"Hi guys, this is Momo. Our senior." Dahyun introduce Momo to Mina and Chaeyoung. Momo offer her hand to Mina.

 

"Mina." Mina said. And to Chaeyoung.

 

"Chaeyoung."

 

"Hi! I hope it's okay with you guys if I get along for this trip. You know, this little brat right her. Her girlfriend is so protective that even she can't come, she asked me to accompany Dahyun." Momo rolled her eyes, being dramatic but in a cute way as Dahyun can see both Mina and Chaeyoung laugh. Dahyun can only sigh because they just meet and they already start teasing her.

 

_It's going to be rough day for her._

 

They just chatting with each other while waiting for Tzuyu and Nayeon. Jihyo had things to do last minute so she can't come. Basically Mina and Momo talk about their dance routine and practice while Chaeyoung and Dahyun just listened to them. Dahyun quite surprise that Momo actually blend well with Mina and Chaeyoung. She wonder if she bring Sana, does Sana can fit too? 

 

"Hey guys. Sorry, we're late. This giant kid doesn't want to go because her so called girlfriend cancelled last minute."Nayeon came while dragging Tzuyu with her. Tzuyu rolled her eyes and almost smack Nayeon's head. But she stopped when she see Dahyun and Momo. She smile, "Hi Dahyun!"

 

"Hi"

 

"Oh, you must be Dahyun's girlfriend, right?" Tzuyu ask while offering her hand for a handshake with Momo. Momo kind of taken aback and quickly reach for Tzuyu's hand.

 

"N--no. I'm Momo. Dahyun's girlfriend's bestfriend. Sana couldn't make it as she has replacement class so being protective girlfriend, she asked me to accompany her baby girlfriend instead." Momo explain, a very long explanation, and Tzuyu can't help but laugh a little when Dahyun immediately slap Momo's arm. Momo glare at Dahyun before her attention now focus at Nayeon. Momo smile,

 

"Momo."

 

"N--Nayeon." the bunny teeth girl seems shy, at least that's what Dahyun notice.

 

"So, let's go guys!" Chaeyoung said while rise her hand, punching the air, showing that she's excited. All of them get on the mini van while Mina is in charge for make sure they arrive at the destination safely.

 

It takes them one hour solid to arrive at the beach so during their ride, they sing along to songs that play at the radiion, and chatting among them, basically about girls as most of them aware that they are totally gay. Tzuyu keep texting Jihyo, like what Nayeon said. Tzuyu explain that she has to inform someone about where she is just in case something happen. Dahyun on the other hand, keep waiting for Sana's text but she know Sana actually in class so she just send a simple text saying that they're almost arrive at the destination.

 

"We're here guys!" Mina said, her voice is soft but luckily it's loud enough for all of them to hear it. They get off from the minivan and stretched their bodies. Some of them groaning, feeling relieved as their muscle relax. Momo take Dahyun's hand and they walk toward the beach. Mina and Chaeyoung immediately play with the wave that hitting the coast. Tzuyu and Nayeon decide to sit and watch them playing. Nayeon applying the sunblock before pass it to Tzuyu and Tzuyu did the same. They bring mat and mini chair so they just relax themselves using the umbrella that they also bring along as shield from the sunray.

 

Momo who just running around with Dahyun, trying to splash seawater to each other run back to the minivan, but something caught her attention. A blue guitar that was placed at the back of the passanger seat. Momo took it out. She yelled at Mina, "Mina, is this yours?!"

 

Mina turn and look at Momo, before nodded.

 

"Can I borrow it?!" Momo yelled again.

 

"Sure!" Mina shout back but her voice barely can be heard but by the gesture, Momo knows Mina allowed her. Momo grinning, before sit at the mat, near with Nayeon and Tzuyu. She's plucking one or two string, before fix the tune. After satisfied, she run her fingers at the string and it caught both Nayeon and Tzuyu's attention. Momo turn around and look at them, "Do you mind if I play a song or two?"

 

"Not at all. We would love to hear it too as long as you can play with well." Nayeon replied, with a joking tone. Momo chuckling. She turn around back, looking at Dahyun who currently walk toward her direction, giving her warmest smile. Momo pat the place beside her, offering Dahyun to sit, which Dahyun really can't reject it so she sit beside Momo, grab the mineral water inside a container and opened it. She drink the water before offer it to Momo which Momo gladly take it. Momo pass the bottle back to Dahyun, and Dahyun put it aside. She throw her gaze at the sea, enjoying the view and the breeze that hit her skin softly.

 

Mina and Chaeyoung still playing around with each other before Tzuyu decided to join them. Momo on the other hand focus on the guitar. Plucking few string, getting into the mood. Dahyun look at Momo, "I didn't know you can play guitar?"

 

"I learn since I was kid. But I rarely show it. My skill getting rusty but I can play one or two songs." Momo explain.

 

"Then, play a song for me." Dahyun asked, looking at Momo cutely. Momo's cheek turn into a shade of pink because of her view. She cleared her throat, before her attention now at the guitar. She take a deep breath and her fingers start to plucking the guitar while she sing a song, a song that she really wanted to dedicate to Dahyun, in which she knows she will never get to make it. So, she take this opportunity, to at least play it for Dahyun. She skip to the chorus, while her eyes keep looking at Dahyun and not breaking the eyes contact,

 

 **** _Do you ever think_  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away

 **** _Has it ever crossed your mind_  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)

 **** _See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
'Cause I believe that we can make  
This into something that'll last  
Last forever, forever

 **** _Do you ever think_  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away

 **** _Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)_  
All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)  
So mesmerized (mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know

 **** _Do you ever think (ever think)_  
When you're all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (go)  
Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When I look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way I do,  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,

 

Momo stop there. She's catching her breath. Dahyun blink her eyes, trying to absorb on what happened just now. That song, Momo sang it just for fun, right?

 

"Momo?"

 

"I'm sorry." Momo immediately gets up and put the guitar down carefully before she run toward the coast, joining Mina, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. Dahyun try to ignore on what just happened, she decided to join them all. They are having fun, playing with water, chatting, sing many songs and decided to go back when the clock shows it's already 5pm. Time sure moving fast when human are having fun. Nature.

 

One hour later, they arrived at the faculty, and take separate path where Dahyun and Momo walk back to the dormitory while Nayeon and Tzuyu head back to their rented house. Mina, accompanied by Chaeyoung need to return the minivan. They promised to gather around another time as they having a blast.

 

Now it just Dahyun and Momo, walk in silence. Suddenly, Momo grab Dahyun's wrist.

 

"Dahyun. I have something to tell you." Dahyun look at Momo's hand that grip her wrist before look at Momo's face.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I know this is out of the blue and I know what is your respond going to be. But--"

 

Momo take a deep breath. She still looking straight into Dahyun's eyes.

 

"I love you."

 

Dahyun froze.

 

"I know you already have Sana, but I love you even before you're with Sana. I love you when you show how much you care for Sana. I love you when you're always beside me. I love you when you make me laugh, and feel comfortable just with your presence. I love you, Dahyun. I love you so much." 

 

Dahyun still froze. The information she just received kind of too much for her to handle.

 

"Say something, Dahyun." 

 

Dahyun still didn't move, or even say anything. Momo's gaze can't help but staring at Dahyun's lips. She lean in, like being hynotized but instead of her lips touching those lips belongs to Dahyun, it touch only the edge of it, and Dahyun's cheek. Defeated, Momo chuckling when she pull away. A tears escape from the edge of her eyes.

 

"I'm sorry Momo."

 

Dahyun ran back to her dormitory, not looking back, not even once.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is so frustrating!” Sana almost yelled and almost throw her phone away. Sana try to dial again but for the hundredth times, it goes to the mailbox. She put down her phone, feeling frustrated, and sad at the same time. Her eyes start to shed tears and Sana just let it. It’s been three days since Dahyun went to the beach with her friends and Momo but since that Dahyun never contact her, not even once.

 

“Sana.” Momo called. Sana look at Momo and then she start to crying out loud, letting all the tears streaming down her face, sobbing and she hide her face at Momo’s chest.

 

“I—I missed her. I didn’t know if I do anything wrong to her. Why she did this to me?” Sana asked, sobbing between her words. Momo took a deep breath. She knows this is all her mistakes. She’s the one who make Dahyun avoid Sana. She’s the one who cause Sana become miserable.

 

“It’s my fault.” Momo said. Sana pull away, looking at Momo.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m sorry, Sana. But, the truth is—“

 

“The truth is what?”

 

“I love her.” Momo confessed, while Sana still in her embrace, which Sana quickly pull away.

 

“You what?!”

 

“I love her, Sana. I love her since you introduce her to me as your friend. I love her, even after you and she became official. I love her for every time you asked me to accompany her when you’re busy. I love her when she treat me nicely only even I know it just because I’m your best friend. I love her, and that’s all I know. And I confessed to her.”

 

“What the—I trusted you, Momo! You’re my best friend? How could you.” Sana started to cry again. She feel betrayed. She feel regrets. She feel angry and sad.

 

“Sana, listen—“

 

“Momo, why?”

 

“She didn’t accept me. She rejected me, Sana. She loves you.” Momo said, softly. Broken hearted but Momo is not that antagonist who will do anything for her own happiness. She has to fix this. For the sake of her best friend.

 

“But, still—Why Momo?”

 

“I can’t help it Sana. The feeling just feel so natural. I know this is one sided. I’m sorry for betraying you Sana. I deserve to be hated.” Momo’s voice cracking up before she start to cry too.

 

Sana let out a soft sigh, she wanted to be mad. She wanted to scream at Momo, and get angry but Momo still her best friend. Momo still always stick by her side. “You know I can’t get mad at you, Momo. You’re my best friend.”

 

Sana hugged Momo tightly. Momo feel relieve. But then she pull herself apart from Sana.

 

“How about Dahyun?”

 

“About that—“

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dahyun feel so tired with her classes and assignment. She need a nap, or a long sleep if she can. She lazily twisted the door knob and get into her room. Her life is miserable. She missed Sana so bad. But, she didn't know what to say to Sana. She didn't want to be the reason Sana and Momo's friendship breaking apart. She's too scared. She freaked out. Sigh again. She throw her bag aside, and ready to change her clothes when she found a paper with some words on top of her table. She took it,

 

_You silly!_

_Go to your faculty, there’s a tree with a balloon attached to it._

_Your will find your second note there._

 

Dahyun feel weird. Who send this? But, because of curiosity, Dahyun immediately get off from the room, lock the door and run back to her faculty. She found a tree with red balloon attached to it. She approach it, and she found another note.

 

_You’re the best thing that even happened in my life._

_You complete me in every possible way._

_You’re the light that made my dull life brighter._

_You’re the source of my energy._

 

_Now, go to the library and go to the table where you always sit!_

_The next note, you will find it there_

_P/s: bring the balloon with you. It’s for you._

 

Dahyun can’t help but smiling reading the cheesy note. Then, she run to the library. She has no time to wait for the elevator so she just running climbing the stairs to the third floor and search for the place where she always sit.

 

There’s a box of chocolate with another note located on top of the table. Dahyun open the note.

 

_You love chocolate so much, right?_

_I even doubted your love._

_Do you love chocolate more than you love me?_

 

_Did you know you’re the vanilla in my life?_

_You’re always there and makes me comfortable._

_So, will you let me be the chocolate of your life?_

 

_Okay, this is a little too cheesy._

_Now, to the lake we go!_

_P/s: don’t you dare to leave the chocolate and even the balloon_

 

Again, Dahyun crack a smile. She take the box of chocolate and the balloon with her. She run to the lake, looking around. But, then she notice a familiar figure. The person she miss the most, the person who she wanted to talk to, badly. A person, who make her falling in love.

 

“Silly!”

 

“Why?” Dahyun asked as she’s now standing right in front of her.

 

“How dare you avoiding your girlfriend and don’t even talk to her?”

 

“I—“

 

“I know everything, Dahyun.”

 

“Sana, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“It’s okay.” Sana suddenly take out something from her back. A bouquet of red roses. And she gave it to Dahyun. Dahyun hesitant to take it at first but Sana insist.

 

“Sana, you know you don’t have to, right?”

 

“Shh, I’m sorry for not being a good girl friend. I’m always busy and not be there for you, but you still love me endlessly.” Sana confessed.

 

“Sana—“

 

Without even manage to finish her words, Sana pulled Dahyun into her embrace, and hugged the younger girl, tightly.

 

“I miss you.” Sana mumbles.

 

Dahyun caressed Sana’s head, “I miss you too.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Shhh, don’t be. And silly, you’re way better than chocolate. And I love you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you’re way better than vanilla.”

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

**fin.**


End file.
